One Piece High
by ltbwolf
Summary: The Straw Hat Crews off to school. Start with a base of MakinoXShanks, add in some UsoppxKaya, a touch of ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami to taste, and LuffyxHancock for spice.
1. Chapter 1

**This the first time Im doing soming like this so be kind.**

* * *

"Nmaa, Nami-san I hope, like your sister did, you won't cause too much trouble" said Iceburg.

Not only was he the principal of Gold Roger High School he is also the mayor of the town and owner and founder of the Galley-La Company, the world leader in ship construction.

"Of course she won't get in to trouble here, right Nami?" said her mother with an eyeing glance.

"Yes Bellmère," answered the red head with a Cheshire cat smile.

***_**Beep**_***

The noise came from the Principal's phone. "Nmaa, yes Karifa," ask Iceburg have put the phone on speaker.

"That's sexual harassment;" Karifa answered back, "Your 8:45 is here."

Iceburg paused for a second, "And how does the rest of my day look?"

"You have five other appointments today; a meeting with a student and parent, lunch with the head of the Shop Keepers Association, a visit with a government official, and two meetings for Galley-La," Karifa reported back.

Nami thought to herself, 'it must be tuff be such an impor.'

"**DON'T WANA**" yelled Iceburg interrupting the rest of her thought.

"Of course I'll have it taking care of," answered Karifa emotionless and ended the conation.

Iceburg pushed another button on the phone and said, "Nmaa, Kokoro please come to my office to give a tour to a new student."

"*_**Hic**_*, right away," said the voice on the other ended.

After a few seconds short woman who reeked of alcohol entered the room.

"This is Kokoro, she will give you the highlights of the campus and show you to your class room," said Iceburg.

"Kakakaka, follow me," slurred Kokoro waving the mother and daughter out the door.

Nami could see Karifa arguing with a man.

"This is the main office it holds the principal's and vice-principals' offices," continued Kokoro, "There are three vice-principals, one for each grade. They also act as consolers for their grade. What your grade?"

"En, a junior," Nami replied.

"Kokoro-san," interrupted Bellmère, "I have to get back to work. Have a good first day Nami."

"Bye Bellmère, show those mikans who's boss," Said Nami doing a strong arm pose as Bellmère left the building.

"Kakakaka, now where were we?" said Kokoro, "vice… alcohol no, vice…captain no, vice…admiral no."

"Vice principals," answered Nami, "But Kokoro-san there's no need for a tour everyone knows what goes on here."

"Right, right," croaked Kokoro ignoring her, "The vice principals for juniors is Crocus-san, he's a weird old man. Kakakaka."

Nami gave her a 'who are you to call someone weird' look. They walk outside the main office.

"This is the main building it has four floors full of class rooms *_**Hic**_*," Kokoro began, "Dering the first half of the day you have general study classes, you stay in the same room and the teachers change for each class. In the Second half of the day you move to your different elective classes. *_**Hic**_* This place has just about every elective you could think of and there broken to two types mental and physical. Your mental are 'how to' classes from Map Making to Weapons Crafting. Physical are training type classes like Marshal Arts and Simulation classes. *_**Hic**_*"

The Cheshire cat smile crept back on to Nami's face when she heard there was a Map Making class.

"Wait did you say Simulation classes?" asked Nami.

"Kakakaka, that's right," answered Kokoro as she led Nami outside.

Outside there was a lot to see; several different looking building, a couple fields with equipment, and a boat on small lake. There was a hand full of old dojo style building and several modern buildings. She saw one building had quite a few smokestacks on it, and one stack had pink smoke coming out. Another seemed to be under a rainstorm of sakura petals. She made note of the building that had signs that said cafeteria and library. Some of the fields had students doing activities on them. The ship had a dragon figurehead, two masses and a Brigantine sail. Around the lake was a track with some machines on it.

"A boat in the middle of a city?" Nami said in surprise.

"Kakaka, that's for the Simulation classes," Kokoro answered, "With the help of different items fond all though out the Grand Line, you can simulate all kinds of weather conditions and have your crew respond. The fields are for P.E., various club activities, and Davy Back Fights. *_**Hic**_* So what crew are you in?"

"Crew?" questioned Nami.

"Kakaka, well I guess that answer that questioned," replied Kokoro, "I thought everyone knew what goes on here."

It frustrated Nami that the drunk was making fun of her.

"Gold Roger is an escalator school going from elementary and college," started Kokoro, "*_**Hic**_* The Crews are started in elementary, someone decides they what to make one and asks people to join. The one who started the crew is the *_**Hic**_* captain and the rest is decided by the others skills or when they joined. And you can leave or change crews when you change schools, but you can also gain or lose crew members in Davy Back Fights. *_**Hic**_* And after college most crews become pirates or marines. Let's get you to class. Kakakaka."

Kokoro led Nami back in to the main building. 'I hope weirdoes in my class, cute and naive boys with deep pockets would be nice though,' Nami thought to herself.

"*_**Hic**_* Here we are room 244," said Kokoro bringing Nami back to reality and wondering how they got there. You could hear an argument coming from the other side of the door Kokoro slid it open, "Pardon the interruption Shanks-san. *_**Hic**_*"

"Ah, Kokoro-san what brings you here?" asked Shanks as he hit a boy on the head with a book.

"New student," replied Kokoro handing Shanks a paper.

"Mmm, O.k. right then," said the one armed man.

As Kokoro was leaving she turned to Nami, "be careful some the student in this school are *_**Hic**_*interesting, kakakaka." She left the room and slid the door shut behind her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," said Shanks.

"En, yes Shanks-sansei," replied Nami.

She looked over the class there were a few girl but mostly boys and none of the boys had the richy vibe.

"My names Nami, I like mikans, map making, and money."

"Thank you Nami," said Shanks, "Why don't you take the empty seat next to Robin. Oh and no need to call me sansei, makes me feel old."

Nami walk to the desk next to the dark haired girl when she heard someone say, "But Shanks you are old."

"That's **SANSEI** to you, you little brat!" roared Shanks.

The argument made Nami a little warred about what she was getting in to at this school.

"Don't wary there really close," said Robin, "I'm Nico Robin."

"Nice to meet you," replied Nami.

"I'll tell you about some of the people in our class," said Robin.

She pointed over to a blue haired girl, "That's Vivi she's the princess of Alabasta; we were in the same crew in middle school but she left we entered high school. "

"And the girl over there," She was pointed a girl with long black hair, her shirt was buttoned so that her cleavage over flowing and a skirt that had to be at least three inches shorter than the school's uniform code allowed, "That's Hancock, she's in love with Luffy."

Now pointing at the boy arguing with Shanks," He's the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates that I'm part of." Luffy was wearing a red vest over a white dress Tee-shirt, black pant cut just below the knee, and he had a straw hat with a string tide around his neck hanging on his back.

"Next to him," She said pointing to a long noise boy with a bandanna on, "Is Usopp, he's the sharp shooter of the crew, bit of a coward, his girlfriend is Kaya, and his dad is a teacher here."

"And last but not least is…"

"_**A TANUKI,**_" Nami blurted.

"haha, no he's a human reindeer, Tony Tony Chopper, he ate the Hito Hito no Mi Devil Fruit. He's really smart; he's the doctor of the crew. He spent fourteen year learning medicine from his adoptive mother who's a famous doctor in the Grand Line."

"Devil Fruits are real?" questioned Nami

"Yes, I'm a Devil Fruit user as well," replied Robin while forming another arm, "Hana Hana no Mi, it allows to bloom any part of my body on the surface of any object or living thing."

"Ok enough massing around time for the lessen," said Shanks

_*****Ding,Ding*****_

"Classes dismissed," groaned Shanks with a facepalm

"**SANJI, MEAT**," yelled Luffy running in to the hall.

"Why don't you eat with us," Robin offered Nami.

"Sure why not," answer Nami shakily still not sure about the Devil Fruit thing.

* * *

**so like I said first time doing this so be kind in review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Nami did you bring your lunch or do you need to buy it?" asked Robin.

"No, I brought my lunch," answered Nami as she followed Robin to the lunch spot.

They entered one of the adjunct builds, the one that was under a Sakura petal rain storm. Each room had a big window; there were art classes with drawings, paintings, and ceramic work. In one room there were parts for building guns and in another there was crafting tools for making ships. They enter a stair well and went up two flights of stairs. They went through a door that led to the roof.

On the roof there were Sakura petals dancing in the air around. The rest of the crew had already gathered and were eating. Besides those she had seen in class there a few that stood out. There was a green hair boy sleeping with three katanas at his side. His shirt was open and a green haramaki underneath. And he had a scar on his left shoulder going down his chest angled to the right; the end was hidden by the haramaki. A blond boy being overly friendly with Vivi, he wore the full school uniform with a suit jacket and had a cigarette in his mouth. Another blond boy with a scar over left eye yelling at the other for being too friendly, he had his shirt open like the green haired boy but he had a blue tank top on underneath. And a girl next to Usopp who she assumed was Kaya.

The first blond boy having seen Robin, "Robin-chan," he danced over and took Robin's hand and said, "My life is truly complete when I'm with you."

"It's nice to see you to Sanji-san," said Robin and walked to the others and sat down by the green haired boy.

"Ah, and what beautiful flower have I here?" asked Sanji as he kissed her hand.

"En"

"Careful Ero-cook you'll scare her away like all the others," said the green hair boy.

"**SHUT UP! **_**Marimo**_," yelled Sanji

"**Dartboard brow!"**

"**You want a go!"**

"Your Nami the new girl from class," said Usopp as Nami sat down next to Robin.

"Eh, there was a new girl?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, she likes map making, money and mikans," replied Robin.

"Map making, can you navigate?" asked Luffy.

"You don't eat reindeer do you?" asked Chopper hiding poorly behind Luffy.

"Yes and No," answered Nami, "And your hiding the wrong way. I can see you."

"He," yelped Chopper as he fully behind Luffy, causing Luffy to laugh.

"Hello, My Kaya. I'm Usopp's girlfriend. I'm in the class next door to you," said Kaya.

"Nice to meet you," replied Nami.

"That's Zoro," said Vivi indicating the green boy who was still going at it with Sanji, "And this is Kohza, leader of the Suna Suna Clan that I'm part of. There third years as is Sanji."

"Luffy-sama," called Hancock, "I made this bento for you."

"Manks Hamcock," said Luffy already dig in to the bento.

"Ah, are we engaged now?" Hancock said.

"Are they dating?" Nami asked Robin.

"Luffy and Hancock? I don't even think Captain-san realizes she likes him," replied Robin

"How thick of a captain are you following?" questioned Nami.

Zoro looking up, "I've been asking myself that for years."

"Why did two join Luffy's crew?" asked Nami.

"Childhood friends," replied Zoro.

Robin made a sad smile.

"He saved my life," she answered.

"Wh…wha…what are you doing here," Usopp said knees shaking.

A boy was standing in the door way with what looked like a ball of air under a lifted hand.

"Shut up," he said.

"Hey Law," said Luffy to the boy.

"Here," answered Law, tossing a piece of paper at him.

"What is it Captain-san?" asked Robin.

Luffy handed her the paper and she began to read, "In two months time Straw Hat Pirates' Captain, Luffy, and Vice-Captain, Zoro, are invited to act as participants in the _Tournament of Supernovas_. Compete against the best high scholars in the world. Fight for the chance to win 200,000,000 Beli."

'200,000,000 Beli' thought Nami with eyes like Beli.

'Nami's eyes look wired,' gasped Chopper.

"Fight against the best in the world, Shusui humming already," said Zoro.

"See you there," said Law with a wave as he left.

"200,000,000 Beli, that give me a good idea, Shishishishi," laughed Luffy.

"That's great and all, but why did Law have the invitation. And why is _**Marimo**_ invited and not me," fumed Sanji.

~~**Ding Ding**~~

"Well time to get to class," said Usopp helping Kaya up.

As they all went inside Nami looked back at the roof top and thought, 'How and why is there a Sakura tree on the roof?'

oOo

It was the end of the school day and all the Straw Hats and Nami have gathered at the front of the school, minis Vivi and Kohza. They were all throwing out ideas trying to decide something fun to do. They were all still dressed the same as they were at lunch, but Chopper who added a blue cap with pink trim and a white X on it.

"How about going to the candy store?" suggested Chopper adjusting his cap.

- _ting tang walla walla bing bang _-

"That all you ever want do," replied Ussop reading a texted on his Den Den Mushi cell, "Book and Franky are at Partys Bar."

"Let's go to Partys Bar," cheered Luffy.

"Who are Book and Franky?" Nami asked Robin.

"There the last two members of the crew," answered Robin, "They go to the college. Franky is our shipwright and foster brothers with Iceburg-shachō,"

"And a hentai" cut in Luffy.

Robin continued, "And Book is our musician and gentleman."

"And a talking skeleton," added Zoro slyly.

"A hentai and a skeleton?" questioned Nami.

"Ya, there hilarious," laughed Luffy.

The crew started to make their way to Partys Bar.

oOo

As they got to the bar you could see a rather large tree behind it. There was a tree house sitting in it. It was nicely build but there were some poor spots. Once at the door they could also hear a voice coming from the inside the bar.

"_Oh_ **YA**, that cola was _**SUPER**_," said the voice.

As they entered the bar

"Ah uh, oh ya, this week I've been _**SURER**_," sang the voice.

The voice belonged to a man with gelled up blue hair. He was in pose that should be illegal while in a Speedo.

'Hentai,' gasped Nami, 'that must be Franky.'

"Hey guys," said Franky, "And who might this Nee-chan be?"

"This is Nami," answered Robin, "A new girl from class."

"Yohohoho," laughed a man as he walked up to Nami.

"_A ghost_," shrieked Nami.

"A **GHOST** where?" yelped the man.

"_**It's you**_," yelled Nami.

The man was a ghost, though ghost not quit right. He had a body, but all it was nothing but bones and an afro. He wore a dress pants and jacket, the jacket was open so you could see his ribs. He also had an orange fathered boa around his shoulders and a top hat sitting on his afro.

"That's Book," piped up Chopper.

"May I … see you're … panties?" Book asked Nami.

"**NO**," yelled Nami, hitting Book in the skull.

"Ah, my heart she brakes," said Book, "Ah, but I don't ha…"

"Book you don't have a heart. Your just bone," cut in Chopper.

"Aren't you a lively bunch!" exclaimed the woman behind the bar, "And who might this new face be, Luffy?"

She was a young woman with a yellow kerchief covering most of her dark green hair.

"Makino this is Nami our new navigator," replied Luffy.

"Eh, I never said anything about joining your crew," shot Nami.

"My punch line, he stole my punch line," yammered a depressed Book on his knees, "Just when I got my funny bone back from the neighbor's dog."

***Ba DUM** _bum_* went Usopp slapping one of the tables.

"Hehe, I'm Makino, it's nice to meet you Nami,"

"Makino-san is Luffy's and one of his brothers' foster mother," said Robin.

"And she is also seeing Shanks," added Kaya.

"I don't know about that," responded Makino, "I still haven't forgiven him."

"What did he do this time," popped in Usopp.

"What do you mean this time?" questioned Shanks entering the bar.

"HEE," yapped Usopp jumping out of his skin.

"He went to a hostess club with Yasopp and the others," answered Makino eyeing Shanks.

"My dad," said Usopp shocked.

"Maybe I should go to a host club," said Makino with a lonely longing look.

"Ok Bars closed, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here," shouted Shanks.

"But we don't have any money to go anywhere," said Luffy.

"Here's 5,000 Beli," said Shanks handing him the money, "Now go to a karaoke bar or something, just go."

"YA, karaoke," cheered the crew as they headed out to their favorite one.

"Now where were we," said Shanks seductively turning to Makino.

"heehee," giggled Makino.

-XXX-

* * *

**Just one thing, shachō is the Japanese honorifics for company president. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Straw Hat crew has just left the Karaoke bar after a night of music and laughter.

"That was **SUPER**," said Franky.

"My rendition of _Witch Doctor _was stage worthy," said Usopp, "Like the time I opened for TVQX."

"You did?" asked Chopper in amazement.

"It was fun, but I'm dead tired," joked Brook, "Ah, but I'm really dead. _Yohohoho_."

"Captain-san, why don't you walk Nami home," suggested Robin.

"Why does that idiot get to take my Nami-swan home?" butted-in Sanji.

"Kaya has Usopp and Zoro can take me," continued Robin grabbing Zoro's arm, ignoring Sanji.

"_Marimo_," cries Sanji pounding the ground

"Eh, I don't need anyone to take me," replied Nami.

"But this way you and Luffy can get better acquainted," urged Robin

"That's great and all but why should I take you," said Zoro, causing Robin to squeeze his arm, "Alright, alright I get."

The crew dispersed in to their pairs leaving a disheartened Sanji in a pool of his own tears.

...

There was an awkward silence between the straw hat wearing boy and the red head. Neither one spoke for what seemed like hours.

"Ah, eh, uh," went Nami trying to think of something to say.

"_His name's Zolo he's just like a samurai … mmm …. Usopps' doin' that marksman thing … mmm … Chopper's doctoring,_ "sang Luffy.

'Look at him, he doesn't feel the awkwardness at all, and didn't he get enough singing at Karaoke,' thought Nami, "What is that you're singing?"

"It the theme songs to one my favorite shows," answered Luffy, "I wanted to sing it at the Karaoke bar, but they didn't have it."

With the ice finally broken the two talked about all their favorite things; their favorite color, their favorite season, and favorite place. They found out liked the same movies and music. And they enjoyed same food, though that's any food in Luffy's case.

"I live with Makino and one of my brothers in the apartment over the bar. Makino has been watching over us since we were young. Shanks over a lot and he's training me in a bunch of Martial Arts, his like a father to me," said Luffy, "My other brother works for my real father in the Rebel Army; I never see either of them. I call them my brothers, but we're not really related. We're brothers sworn over alcohol. And we grew up closer than blood."

"Me and my sister aren't related either," said Nami, "But were adopted by Bellmère who saved us. I grew up on the Mikan farm she owns. It's too far to get from the farm to school is a reasonable time, that's why I'm staying with my sister. It's nice, but it's hard to sleep with her and her boyfriend bonking at all hours."

As they walked through Nami's neighborhood Luffy many of the houses were broken down or boarded up.

"Cocoyasi 203, this is it," said Nami, "Eh, I don't have my key."

*_**Bang bang**_*

"Nojiko open up it me, Nami," she said as she knotted on the door.

There were sounds of movement and voices coming from inside the house. When the door finally did open it was not who they expected.

"Hey, Nami. Eh Luffy," said the man at the door.

"Ace nii-san," said Luffy surprised.

"Nii-san," said Nami shocked.

"Luffy what are you doing here?" asked Ace

"What's going on?" questioned Nojiko putting on a shirt, "Eh, Luffy."

oOo

***_**Ding**__**Ding**_*******

"Who would have guessed Ace and Nami's sister would be dating," inquired Usopp.

"I know, it was a surprise," laughed Luffy.

*_**poomb**_*

"**HEE**," hollered Usopp as a bullet entered his desk.

"Just because you're my son doesn't get you special privileges," informed Yasopp, "Wants that bell rings you're just another student, so pay attention ."

'Speaking of Nami, were is she,' thought Luffy and Robin looking at her empty desk.

It was all ready third period and she still hadn't shown up.

"Are you crazy, you stupid father," panicked Usopp, "What if you hit me?"

"**HA**," scoffed Yasopp, "I could hit an ant between the eyes at a hundred paces."

oOo

The next day Nami was back in her desk. She was wearing a sweater despite it being a nice late spring day.

"Nami where were you yesterday?" asked Robin, "I tried calling you but there wasn't an answer."

"Ya, you missed it. Usopp got a chopstick suck up his noise, it was hilarious," laughed Luffy

"It wasn't funny you jerk it took them two hours to get that thing out and it hurt like hell," complained Usopp.

"I wasn't feeling well. Still not great," answered Nami indicating the sweater.

***_**Ding Ding**_***

"All right that's enough chit chat," said Roo entering the classroom.

He was a stocky man always eating on something.

"Where'd we leave off yesterday?" asked Roo.

Luffy watched Nami with an uncertain feeling.

oOo

At lunch the Straw Hat crew and friends were all on the roof watching the Sakura petals glide in the air. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting on the edge of the roof fishing for skyfish.

"Did you know this Sakura is forever blooming," asked Kaya, "Each day the petals it loses grow back the next."

Nami was quite red and was sweating.

"Are you feeling well? Aren't you hot in that?" Kaya asked Nami.

"Eh, I'm fine," said Nami scratching her arm.

"Were you really sick?" questioned Robin

"Of course I was," replied Nami.

"Then how'd you get that burse on your arm?" noted Zoro.

"I hit it on the corner of a wall," defended Nami, "On my way to the bathroom last night."

They all looked at her in disbelief. Luffy handed his fly-fishing pole to chopper.

"You're lying," stated Luffy.

Luffy now standing in front of Nami, "You can tell us, we're friends, aren't we?"

"I didn't come to get berated by people who don't even know me," shouted Nami.

As she stood under the doorway and turned back around and look at the group.

"And we're not friends," she barked.

As she ran down the stairs, Robin went after her. Luffy pulled his straw hat over his eyes and stopped anyone else from following.

"Luffy what are you doing?" questioned Usopp.

"_Move_," hissed Sanji.

...

Meanwhile Robin had final caught up to Nami just outside the building.

"I don't need your help," started Nami, "I took care of myself just fine before I meet all of you!"

"Mm," agreed Robin, "You know you asked me why I joined Luffy, but not why I stay. Luffy saved my life that's right, but it's not why I stay. Luffy is kind and strong, his always there for his friends. He'd give his blood and soul to help a friend. I know he'll never turn his back on me, that's why I stay. And he'd help you to all you have to do is ask."

"Like I keep saying I don't need help," stated Nami walking away.

'You can't help me. I can't put you guys in harm's way,' thought Nami, 'I have just a little more money to get and we'll all be free.'

oOo

"Oi, Robin where's Nami," questioned Usopp.

Have finally gotten past Luffy the rest of the crew finds Robin sitting on a bench under a tree.

"She's gone," answered Robin.

"Dam that Luffy," fumed Sanji, "If he had just let us gone."

"The same thing would have happened," interjected Zoro, "Luffy did the right thing."

"What was that _**Marimo**_," yelled Sanji.

"His right," stopped Robin, "If everyone had shown up she just would have ran harder and faster. And I wouldn't have fond out there is something wrong, I don't know what it is though."

"So, then what do we do," asked Chopper looking at Luffy.

Luffy just kept his straw hat over his eyes with a frown and didn't say a word.

oOo

The next day, first period was about to start and Nami was no were to be seen. The crew was worried.

"Maybe her cold got worse," suggested Chopper.

"She was never sick Chopper," answered Usopp.

"_**Really**_," squealed a big eyed Chopper.

***_**Ding Ding**_***

"Alright, looks like we're all here," said Beckman

He was a tall man with short gray hair.

"But Nami isn't," protested Vivi.

"Nami's father pulled her out of school," replied Beckman

This caused Luffy to sand up suddenly. He put his hat on and walked out the room.

"Eh, Luffy?" questioned Chopper.

"We'll go get him," said Usopp, indicating himself and chopper.

The two dashed out the room. Chopper entering walking point and galloped a full speed, with Usopp barely hanging on, after a now running Luffy.

...

Zoro and Sanji were being dragged to the principal's office by the ear by a short female teacher.

"Can't you ever stop fighting, nyo?" asked Nyon, "And that lazy principal making me take you to his office, nyo."

In a flash Luffy ran by the three.

"Eh, Luffy?" questioned Sunji.

They then see Chopper and Usopp go by and run after them.

"Now what do I do, nyo?" questioned a now lone Nyon.

oOo

Zoro and Sunji have caught up to Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy. And are now running were only Luffy knows.

"Oi, What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know Luffy just took off, after Beckman- sensei sand that Nami has been pulled out of school," replied Chopper.

"Nami-swan's been pulled out," gasped Sunji

"It's not true," said Luffy.

"What's not?" asked Usopp.

"It's not true," said Luffy, "Beckman said Nami's father pulled her out, but Nami doesn't have a father. Something is really wrong."

oOo

"Well Nami what have we here," asked a fishman pointing at a chest.

"Give that back, Arlong, that's Cocoyasi Village's only hope," struggled Nami against two fishmen.

"Only hope? Shahahaha," laughed Arlong, "If you didn't want us to take it you should have hid it better."

An enraged Nami pushed off the two fishmen and lunged at Arlong with a bo staff. Only to be caught by the neck by Arlong.

"Like I'd ever let this town or you go," hissed Arlong, "You'll work for me till you **DIE**, _**SHAHAHAHA**_."

Arlong threw Nami against a wall. Nami got up shakily and ran out of Arlong's compound.

"You three," grumbled Arlong to three grunts, "Go and bring her back here."

oOo

The boys have reached Cocoyasi Village. It was more tattered then when Luffy saw it the first time.

"If I were Nami and in trouble where would I go," puzzled Usopp while doing a imitation of Nami

"**STOP THAT**," yelled Sanji hitting him.

"I know where she is," said Luffy taking off again.

"You sure?" asked Zoro.

"Mm, probably," answered Luffy.

"Wait," said a voice stopping them.

It was Nojiko.

"Before you go running to get killed, I'll tell you what's going on," said Nojiko.

"I'm going to take a walk," said Luffy.

"Go on, we'll listen," assured Zoro falling asleep.

"Ha, those two," exclaimed Nojiko with a facepalm.

oOo

"Liar, cheat, crook," screamed Nami as stabbing at a tattoo on her arm with a knife.

Luffy seemingly came out of nowhere and grabbed the knife.

"What are you doing here I didn't ask for your help," she screamed, "You don't know anything."

"Nope," confirmed Luffy, "We friends aren't we?"

"Well, well what have we here?" asked a voice.

It was the three fishmen Arlong had sent after Nami. One of them was holding a gun, it was pointed a Luffy.

"We only need to bring Nami back alive," said the fishman pulling the trigger.

***poomb***

"Luffy," cried Nami as the bullet hit Luffy in the chest.

"That won't work," said Luffy as the bullet sprung back at the fishmen, grazing one's cheek.

"I'm a rubber man," cheered Luffy, "Now it's my turn."

"A Devil Fruit user," gasped one of the fishmen.

"Luffy?" questioned Nami.

She remembered when she had poked him in the chest it had felt odd.

"**Gum-Gum **_**Whip**_" cried Luffy stretched one of his legs back.

Luffy preformed a roundhouse like kick to the heads of the three fishmen, sending them crashing into one of the abandoned houses. Luffy walked over to Nami and put his hat on her head.

"Luffy," said a surprised Nami in tears, "Help me."

"**OF** **COURSE**," yelled Luffy throwing his fists in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro, Sunji, Usopp, and Chopper have just arrived on scene having heard the whole story from Nojiko. They were moved and saddened by it. They see Luffy place his treasured straw hat upon Nami's head.

"Luffy," said a surprised Nami in tears, "Help me.

"**OF** **COURSE**," yelled Luffy throwing his fists in the air.

Nami knew how important the straw hat was to Luffy, having heard how he got it. How after Shanks saved his life, Shanks gave to him as a symbol of the promise Luffy made to become the greatest pirate in the world.

"Chopper, you look after Nami," ordered Luffy

"Hay," answered Chopper.

"Zoro, Sunji, Ussop lets go find Arlong," said Luffy

"Sound like fun," said Zoro.

"_Anyone that makes Nami-swan cry deserves death_," snarled Sanji.

"YYYYa, whoooo's affffraid of a fiiiiishman," stammered Usopp legs shaking.

The four started off for Arlong's compound.

"Nami," said a man wearing sunglass.

"Doctor Nako," replied Nami.

"Tanuki, Help me get Nami in to my office," said Dr. Nako.

"I'm a reindeer," said Chopper changing in you heavy point.

Chopper carried Nami in to Dr. Nako's office. And the two began to treat her wounds.

…

"There," said Dr. Nako having finished treatment, "Now all need to do is rest."

*_Bonk_*

"Sorry," said Nami after hits the doctor over the head.

"Chopper, take me to Luffy," ordered Nami.

"But Nami you need to rest," warned Chopper.

"Luffy and the others are fighting for my sake and if you don't take me to them I'll grill you," threatened Nami.

"Eh," squealed Chopper.

oOo

The foursome arrived at Arlong's compound; it had a pool with sea access and a handful of buildings. It would have been a nice place if it weren't for all the hostile faces.

"Which one of you is _Arlong_?" asked Luffy popping his knuckles.

"I'm Arlong, who's asking," replied the fishman sitting a stone chair.

*_**Bash**_*

Luffy punched Arlong out of his seat and in to a wall.

"You made my navigator cry," said a wild eye Luffy.

All the other fishmen just stood in shock at the site of seeing the man's arm stretch and knock their leader a good one, until three fishmen came out of one of the buildings.

"What are standing around for attack them," one ordered.

Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp made quick work of the grunts.

"Hachi, Kuroobi, Chew kill that punk," ordered Arlong having recovered from Luffy's punch.

"We're the officers of the Arlong Pirates, you won't have it as easy going against us," said Hachi.

The three attack Luffy at the same time, but were blocked. Zoro clashed with swordsman with eight arms, Hachi. Sanji stopped the fishman karate user, Kuroobi. And Chew got a small blast to the face courtesy of Usopp.

"You bastard," said Chew running at Usopp.

"Whaaaa," screamed Usopp running away.

"Looks like it's just you and me," said Arlong as the others had left to find their own field of battle.

"**Gum-Gum **_no __**Gatling Gun**__,"_ shouted Luffy.

*_**tat…tat…tat…tat…tat**_*

Arlong was blasted back in to the wall after a relentless barrage of punches.

"If that's how it's going to be, **SO BE IT**," roared Arlong getting up from the rubble.

Arlong reached in his mouth and pulled out his teeth. A new set grew in the old one's place, he then pulled this one out and a third set grew in.

***Click click***

"_Tooth Gum_," said Arlong clicking the teeth to gather.

Arlong lunged at Luffy teeth first, but Luffy dodge at the last second. The attack landed on a stone support pillar, turning it in to a pile of rubble.

"This is the strength of a fishman," said Arlong.

*_Chrash_*

Arlong attacked at Luffy again. This time the attack hit, getting Luffy in the side and lunching him in to the second floor of Arlong's main building.

"Uh, where am I?" asked Luffy looking around.

It was a small room cluttered with mountains of books and papers. There was a bed in one corner, just big enough for a kid, and a desk in another. Luffy hit something with his foot. When he bent down to pick it up he saw it was a blood crusted pen.

Arlong in entered the room with saw like sword. He put the sword to the bent over Luffy's neck.

"This is Nami's room," said Arlong, "She is a tool I will use to map the world, so that I can rule over it. And a pathetic human like you can't stop me, Shahahahaha."

Arlong tried move his sword to kill Luffy, but was unable to move it due to Luffy's grip on it.

"A tool?" questioned Luffy, braking Arlong's sword with pure brute force.

"Nami isn't a tool," said Luffy, "And now I know how to help her. I'll destroy this room."

Luffy kicked the desk out the window.

*_**Crash***_

…

"Chopper over there," said Nami pointing at the entrance to Arlong's compound.

Chopper was in walking point with Nami riding him. When they entered the compound they saw Zoro sitting against the wall, no worse for wear, and Sanji was exiting a building, his trademark suit scuffed up.

"Oi, _Marimo_ where's that eight arm freak," asked Sanji.

"Under the rubble somewhere," replied Zoro, "Looks like you had it rough,"

"Tch, the shitty geezer kicks a hundred times harder than that guy," said Sanji

"Oi, I did it," cheered Usopp give the thumbs up, "I beat that fishman."

Nami just stood there in shock that there were people able to fight and beat the monster like strong fishmen.

"I hit him with one of these and some of those," went on Usopp, "Got him with some _Usopp Hammer_ and finished him with a _Usopp Rubber Band_."

"Wow," gasped the gullible Chopper.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Inside fighting I guess," answered Zoro.

*_**Crash**_*

They all looked to see what made the noise. It was a desk flying out a window of the main building, then a bed. Nami fell to her knees. Hundreds of papers glided though the air like a snowstorm. The top of the building was blasted off. And they heard Luffy shout.

"**Gum-Gum **_**Axe**_."

*_**mood**_*

Then there was a cloud of dust. Once the dust settled the group heard cracking noises coming from the building. The building began to crumb. Once enough of the support structure was gone the building imploded in on its self.

"Luffy," cried Nami.

There was movement coming from wreckage of the building.

"Nami, you're my nakame," said a dust covered Luffy.

"Yes," said Nami tearfully.

Luffy made his way off the rubble. Nami made her way over to him hat in hand. She put the hat on his head so it covered his eyes. She gave him a light kiss on the lips with back towards the crowd, that had gathered after hearing the destruction, could not see.

"Thank you," said Nami to a wide eyed Luffy.

oOo

Nami was at home doing the homework that she had from the days of school she messed. She was setting at the desk in her room, it had all the things need for map making. Her room wasn't small but it wasn't large either. It had a sliding door closet with full length mirror and access to the bath that she shared with Nojiko. Her room was decorated with various girly things and what could only be described as a poster of Scrooge McDuck's vault.

*_**purupurupuru**_*

"Nami," called Nojiko, "Call for you."

Nami answered the Den-Den Mushi that they kept in the living room.

"I'm going out," told Nojiko all dressy, "Don't wait up."

"Hello," said Nami in to the receiver.

"hey, Nami," replied the voice, it was Robin, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Nami, "Still a little sore, but I will be back at school tomorrow,"

"That's great, we'll need all the hands we can get for tomorrow's simulation test," replied Robin.

"Ya, but I don't know how I'm going to face Luffy," said Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Well I….I kii…kissed Luffy," whispered Nami.

"Ei, that is a problem," said Robin, "Wait, you did what!"

"I kissed Luffy," repeated Nami.

"Does that mean you like him," asked Robin.

"No, maybe, I don't know," answered Nami, "He just did this great thing and it just happened. And to top it off I still don't know how to thank him."

"You don't think the kiss was enough?" said robin slyly.

"Robin!" exclaimed Nami.

"Just kidding," giggled Robin, "Why don't you make him a bento."

"I guess," said Nami, "I have to go finish my homework."

"Bye," replied Nami.

…

Robin has just hung up the receiver on the Den-Den Mushi.

"So, Nami kissed Captain-san after the fight," said Robin.

"Huh, I didn't see anything like that," replied Zoro.

He was sleeping with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair while reading a book.

…

Luffy was at Partys Bar. He was resting his head on the bar; his side was still tender from Arlong's attack. Makino was behind the bar and Shanks was next to him drinking some West Blue sake.

"What does it mean when a girl kiss you and runs off?" asked Luffy suddenly.

*_**Pfffff**_*

"KaaaKaa, What!" coughed Shanks after spraying the sake out his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**The story is based on pictures by sagatsune. **

* * *

It was Friday morning and the Straw Hat crew, minus the upperclassmen and college students, was having second period P.E. with the others in the class. Today's class was co-ed do to the girl's P.E. suddenly becoming ill. The boy's P.E. teacher was a middle aged man with a face even a mother wouldn't recognize. He was a real beast of a man. Not he was a violent man, he was just a pervert and made out of parts of animals.

"Alright, now that that dreaded Lola isn't here the boy's and girl's classes will be combined," said Absalom, "Today we will be splitting up in to two teams for a volleyball mach. Blue team captain is Boa Hancock, of the Kuja Pirates and Red team captain is Nami, of the Straw Hats."

There were incidents caused by Absalom and the miss uses if his Suke Suke no Mi Devil Fruit, which allowed him turn himself and anything he touches invisible. Do to these incidents all female changing rooms and restrooms had devises that could detect complex invisible life forms.

"Shouldn't Luffy be captain?" said Usopp, "He is a captain of a crew like Hancock."

"I do not wish my name to be used by the like of you," hissed Hancock.

"I'm the teacher and what I say goes," whined Absalom, "Right? Now, red team captain pick your first member."

"Hummmm," went Nami looking over the class.

"Oo oo, pick me, pick me," said Luffy moving so always in Nami's line of sight.

"Luffy," said Nami picking him.

"I was going to pick Luffy-sama," whined Hancock.

"Well I go him first," replied Nami.

"You aren't worthy to command Luffy-sama," said Hancock.

"Well at least I'm not some stuck up bitch," said Nami.

The rest of the class just stood back and watched not wanting to get hit in the backlash. Luffy looked at the two wondering what was going on.

"Ok that's enough of that," said Absalom. "Boa-dono just pick someone else. Its first come first served."

"Fine," sighed Hancock.

The two had been going at it ever since Hancock found out Nami had joined the Straw Hats.

*_Flashback_*

Luffy was setting at his desk before first period began eat some melon bread. Usopp and Chopper were playing a 100x100 game of Dots. Chopper was winning causing an upset Usopp to cheat. Robin and Vivi were going over the homework from yesterday. Hancock had her head in her hands dreamily watching Luffy stuff himself.

'His so handsome with his chubby cheeks,' she thought.

"We should do something to welcome Nami to the crew," suggested Chopper.

"That a great idea," cheered Luffy.

'That harlot joined Luffy-sama's crew before me!' thought Hancock.

"But what should we do?" asked Usopp.

"What if we go sailing," replied Robin, "We don't have school Monday or Tuesday next week, so we come go to Momiji Island. It would take about a day to get there and back give us two days on the island."

"Good that's what we'll do," said Luffy confirming it, "Let's make it surprises, _Shishishishishi_."

"I'll ask Kaya about the Going Marry before P.E." said Usopp.

"I bet the maple leaves look beautiful this time of year," sighed Vivi.

"Why don't you come too or do you and Kohza have plains," teased Robin

Vivi blushing told them, "We're going back to Alabasta to see are families."

Just then Nami came in to the class room. She had a bandage on her left arm, but it wasn't for covering a wound. Nami put her stuff in her desk and took a sit.

"Hey, Nami," said Luffy smiling.

Nami was about to answer when Hancock cut-in.

"Luffy-sama how ask _her_ to join your crew when you haven't even me to join," said Hancock eyeing Nami.

"How can he ask you to join when you are the captain of your own crew?" asked Nami.

"I'd quit if Luffy-sama asked me to," replied Hancock while biting on her finger.

"Luffy thanks again for saving me," said Nami ignoring Hancock.

"No problem," smiled Luffy.

"And about the other thing, can you just forget it?" asked Nami.

This made Luffy wide eyed and his face red. The two quickly looked away from each other. This angered Hancock further.

"Don't acted so familiar with my Luffy-sama," hissed Hancock.

"'My Luffy-sama' your not even dating," snapped Nami.

"He well be mine after the wedding," Hancock shot back.

"You're _crazy_!" exclaimed Nami.

"_**Homewrecker**_," shrieked Hancock.

"**BITCH**," yelled Nami.

"Huuu, cat fight," said Usopp.

"**SHUT UP**," barked Nami and Hancock.

"Ok, let's calm down and take our sets," said the teacher having just walked in.

The two girls huffed at each other and sat down.

oOo

"That must have been some game," said Zoro looking a Usopp.

"Game? More like death match," replied Usopp, as Kaya tended to him, "I feel like my bodies one big bruise."

"Eh, I didn't think it was that bad," said Luffy.

"Not all of us can have a volleyball traveling at mock-5 bounce off us like nothing," snapped Usopp.

The Straw Hat crew was at their usual launch time spot discussing their plan for the trip. Brook and Franky were on hand thanks to Usopp's Den-Den Mushi cell. Nami, whom they were hidden the trip from, had to get something from her locker.

"Marry is prepping the _Going Marry_ with everything we'll be needs for the trip," Kaya told the group.

"Great and how did things go on your end Robin-chan?" asked Sanji.

"Kojiko is in, she said she'd have Nami's luggage ready for us tonight," replied Robin, "I could hear Ace in the background talking about _this_ and _that_ and the _things_ he was going to do to her while Nami was away."

"Robin!" exclaimed Kaya blushing.

"It's going heavenly on our side," said Brook, "And I should know I've been there, Yohohoho."

"This surprise is going to be **SUPER**," input Franky.

At that moment Nami came out on to the roof. She was carrying behind her a bento box wrapped in a black cloth with a straw hat wearing Jolly Roger on it.

"Nami! _Got a go guys_," whispered Usopp hanging up the cell.

"Hey," said Nami a little puzzled.

"So Luffy, um, as a thank you I made you a be...bebe…bento," stammered Nami red faced

She was holding the bento in front of him, but be for Luffy could take it Hancock came bursting on to the roof.

"Ah, Luffy-sama I finally found you," cried Hancock, "Here's your bento."

She pushed Nami aside and held the bento in front of him just as Nami's was a moment before. Hancock's bento box was slightly bigger then Nami's and covered in a pink cloth with harts all over it.

"Luffy already has a bento," said Nami indicating her bento.

"Why would Luffy -sama want your bento when he could have one made by the best chefs among the Kuja?" questioned Hancock.

"My bento may not have been made by great chefs by its just as good," answered Nami.

Luffy was swaying back and forth with the movement of the bentos. He was drooling and one of his hands was reaching for them.

"Aaaaa, why don't I have girls fighting over me?" cried Sanji.

"Because you're an idiot," replied Zoro, "Though that doesn't really work here."

"**SHUT UP, **_**Marimo**_," hissed Sanji.

"Can't I just have both?" asked Luffy.

"**NO**," shouted Nami and Hancock.

Grabbing Luffy's hand Hancock said, "Take my bento of _LOVE_."

"Why did you even make one?" Hancock asked Nami

Nami shot a quick look a Robin, but she was looking away.

"Th…th...that's because… it's a thank you," stuttered Nami.

"Luffy eat mine," said Nami grabbing his other hand.

"Why him?" asked a crying Sanji.

Robin was now having to holding him back with her Devil Fruit powers.

"Sorry Hancock, I'm going to eat Nami's bento," said Luffy.

"What?" asked Nami and Hancock.

"I said I'm going with Nami's bento," answered Luffy.

Hancock made a pouty face and look at Luffy, who was unaffected by it. She shot an evil eye at Nami and stormed off into the stairwell. Luffy took Nami's bento and began to dig in to it.

"Why did you choose mine?" asked Nami.

"I could tell you put a lot of work in to it," said Luffy indicating the cuts on her fingers.

"It pretty good to," mumbled Luffy with a mouth full of food, making Nami blush.

oOo

"fuuu" sighed Usopp, "Man am I glad that launch is over."

"Sounds like it was _Super_ thrilling," replied Franky.

All the Straw Hats were gathered at the simulator boat. The second Friday of the month was their day to be tested. There was nothing special about the boat its self; it was the things around the boat that were special. In middle of the lake was a poll that the boat was attached to, poll was able to spin the boat freely in either direction. On the track around the lake set three carts. Two of the carts had large industrial fans on them, the fans looked like they could produce hurricane five class winds (157mph or higher). The third cart had what looked like a giant speaker on it. Over the boat was what could only be described as a massive shower head. Shanks was talking to a man who was working the controls. The man had a long beard and wore a full robe with a matching pointed hat.

"Ok, so here's what going to happen," started Shanks walking over to the crew, "You be going through a ship graveyard during a class 2 hurricane (96-110 mph). Now get on the ship you have three minutes to prepare."

While heading on to the ship Nami turning to Usopp asked, "Where's Kaya?"

"She's not part of the Straw Hats," replied Usopp, "She's part of a group that is studying to become doctors."

Nami gave the boat a once over. She could hear the fans starting up.

*fwwa…ffwa…fwwwaa*

"Are you ready Navigator-san?" asked Robin.

"What are your orders Nami?" asked Luffy.

"Orders?" questioned Nami.

"Yes, it's the navigator's job to guide the ship and the crew to safe waters," answered Robin.

"Ok let's see, this is a hurricane so we'll need all hands on deck," said Nami, "Usopp, you man the wheel."

"Hai."

"We'll be doing this ahull, so Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Chopper furl the sails."

"On it," they called.

"Luffy and Robin stabilize the masses and batten down the hatches."

"Right away Navigator-san," said Robin.

"Franky, we're in a ship graveyard there will be debris. So be ready to take care of any holes and brakes."

"I'll keep it in _Super_ ship shape," replied Franky.

"Alright here it comes," told Shanks.

*_**CRACK**_*

The fans were wiping out Gail focus winds, from the faucet came a thunder storm. And the giant speaker was pumping out bits and pieces of ships and other common debris.

…

At the same time in the office of vice-principal Crocus. Crocus was at his desk tending to a lilac colored cup-shaped flower with grass-like leaves, while talking on a Den-Den Mushi with a white Den-Den Mushi attached.

"And how is our boy doing?" asked the voice on the other end, it was an older man probably around Crocus' age.

"Well," started Crocus, "After having taking out some World Government officials and with this recent event, he certainly likes to keep things entertaining."

"He is just like him," replied the voice.

"I guess he is," said Crocus smiling fondly.

oOo

The Straw Hat crew was sitting in a class room. Shanks was giving them the results of the simulation. Each crew had their own adviser to give advice and what not and Shanks was the adviser of the Straw Hats.

"Well over all you did great," said Shanks," Thanks to Nami's orders and everyone pooling then individual strengths to get the job done. You looked like a real pirate crew out there."

"Alright," cheered the group.

"So go home get some rest and have a great weekend," said Shanks.

…

The crew was in front of the school discussing the trip. Nami had already gone home for the day.

"So is everything ready?" asked Luffy.

"All that needs to be done so to get Nami's luggage," answered Robin.

"And I'll make sure Nami gets to the boat." Said Luffy.

"Ok lets synchronies our watches," said Usopp looking down at his watch, but when he looked up the others they were already gone.

oOo

*Bang Bang*

"Oi, Nami open up," yelled Luffy knocking on Nami's door.

"Do you even know what time it is?" asked Nami as she opened it.

She had on short shorts and a tank top, you could see her new tattoo. It was of a pinwheel and a mikan, in homage to both Genzo and Bellmère.

"A split head guy just kidnapped Chopper," replied Luffy as he pulled Nami in to the street.

"What," asked Nami still not sure what's going on.

"He's down by the docks, come on," said Luffy.

The two were running through the town. Luffy was still holding on to Nami's hand causing her to blush.

'God what am I thinking about,' Nami thought to herself.

"It's just around the corner," said Luffy.

As they rounded the corner Nami could see a sign. Once all the way around the corner Nami read all of the sign.

It read, 'Welcome to the crew Nami.'

* * *

**ahull means to have the sails furled and sailing with the wind to your back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Got the idea for this story for the picture by arnistotle. The is an an underlining storyline its just hard to see right now and the arcs are kind of random except for the foreshadowing.**

* * *

"What is this?" asked Nami.

The Straw Hats and Kaya had gathered at the port for a trip to welcome Nami to the crew. It was the first time she had seen most of them out of there school uniforms. Chopper was wearing his hat with a orange and white striped tank top and shorts. Sanji is in a Hawaiian shirt and knee-length pants. Usopp was in brown overalls with a white sash and no murky green shirt. Robin was wearing sleeveless shirt, pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. Kaya were a yellow sundress. Brook was in a black sweat suit and orange skullcap. Franky was in his usual Hawaiian shirt and Speedo. Zoro had on an open red and white striped dress shirt, his green haramaki, and black paints. Luffy was wearing his red vest open and jeans cut at the knee.

'What I'm I thinking about?' asked Nami when she saw how muscular Luffy was.

"It's a welcome trip," answered Chopper.

"Were going to Momiji Island," said Robin

"It well take us till this time tomorrow to get there, but only half that to get back due to favorable currents," said Sanji, "So we'll have two days on the island just the two of us Nami-swan."

He ran toward Nami but was trip by Zoro.

"What was that for _**MARIMO**_?" asked Sanji.

"Because you're an idiot," mumbled Zoro.

"What was that?" questioned Sanji.

"But I don't have any luggage," said Nami.

"Nojiko packed it for you. It already on the boat," replied Usopp.

"So, what would you have done if I already had plans?" asked Nami.

"Kidnap you," answered Luffy strait faced.

"Right, well let's get on the boat and head out," said Robin.

The boat was a small carnival ship with a ram head figurehead. It had one mast with white sail and a red and white striped sloop sail. It had white flags and on the side of the ship was the name _Going Mary_.

oOo

The crew had split up in to boys and girls groups for the night. The day had spent the day having fun playing games and what not. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper fished. Sanji stayed busy in the kitchen. Zoro spent the day sleeping. Robin read a book. Nami, Franky, and Kaya played cards. And Brook entertained the group with music.

The ship had two bedrooms one was Kaya's, where the girls stayed, and the other was for the rest of the crew, were the boys stayed. Everyone was in one of the rooms, but Luffy. Luffy was in the crow's nest, he was on night watch. In the girls' room Nami, Robin, and Kaya were having girl talk.

"What you kissed Luffy?" Kaya questioned Nami.

"Shhhh, it was just a thank you it didn't mean anything," replied Nami

"Really?" asked Robin, "I saw how you were looking at Luffy today."

"I was not," said Nami, "I don't love Luffy."

"Who said anything about love?" asked Kaya.

"Come on, stop it!" said Nami.

"Ok, but I do wonder how Luffy is now?" asked Kaya.

"Ya, Momiji Island is a fall inland, so the nights can get cold even in the summer," replied Robin.

"Nami, why don't you take Luffy a blanket," suggested Kaya.

"That a good idea," smiled Nami, "Uh, as a crewmember worried about her captain and not as a girl worried about a boy."

She grabbed a blanket and left the room.

"Mmm, 'the lady doth protest too much,'" said Robin.

…

"Can't sleep," said Luffy slapping his face, "And it's kind of cold."

Nami throw the blanket on top of Luffy. Luffy pulled it off his head.

"Nami?" asked Luffy.

"It's a blanket to keep you warm," replied Nami.

"Thanks," smiled Luffy making Nami blush.

"Robin and Kaya thought you might be cold," said Nami looked away.

"Oh," yawned Luffy.

"Why don't you rest for a little while," suggested Nami.

But he was already out before he heard her. She sat down next to him under the blanket. His head fell on to her shoulder.

'What is this feeling,' Nami asked herself grabbing her chest before she too fell asleep.

oOo

The ship was docked at small beach on Momiji Island. It was early morning the sun was just coming up and the Straw Hat crew was starting to stir. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Zoro was on deck training. Brook was busy tuning his instruments. Still asleep in the boys' room was Usopp, Chopper, and Franky. Kaya was still a sleep in the girls' room. Robin was sitting at a table out on deck, drinking coffee and reading a book. Luffy was down on the beach, he was building a sandman. Nami was still asleep up in the crow's nest. She was setting up with the blanket she had brought Luffy wrapped around her.

*thud*

She fell over causing her to snap awake.

"Luffy?" she questioned looking around still half asleep.

She made her way down from the crow's nest. She took a set at the table next to Robin.

"Sleep well?" asked Robin after taking a sip of coffee.

"It was ok, but I'd watch that first step," replied Nami.

"Robin-chan, your breakfast," called Sanji spinning out of the kitchen.

He set the food on the table. It was a bagel with cream cheese and jam. He also brought a new pot of coffee.

"Thank you Sanji-san," said Robin.

"Anything for my lovelies," he replied, "Nami-swan is there anything I can get you?"

"A fruit salad would be nice," answered Nami.

"Right away," said Sanji spinning off in to the kitchen.

"Idiot," muttered Zoro.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Nami.

Brook, who had just finished tuning his instruments, was now at the table sipping tea.

"He is down on the beach," answered Brook, "Nami-san can I asked you something?"

She shot a look at Robin, "Sure, what is it?"

"May I see your panties?" asked Brook.

"**NO**," yelled Nami as she hit him in the chest.

"I think that hit stopped my heart," said Brook, "Ah, but I don't have a heart, _Yohohoho_."

"Sanji **MEAT**," yelled Luffy.

"YA, ya," called Sanji.

Luffy lunched up on to the deck, he was shirtless. He walked over on to the table and sat down between Nami and Brook. Nami could not even look at him she was blushing so hard. Sanji came out with a buffet of food and the rest of the Straw Hats and Kaya were coming out of the rooms. Everyone sat down and started eating the food.

oOo

Once everyone was finished eating they got ready to go in to town. When they were ready they meet up on the beach. Zoro, Chopper, Franky, and Kaya were wearing close similar to what they were wearing yesterday. Sanji had on an orange jacket and jeans. Usopp wore a green tank top and black cargo shorts. Brook had on a black jacket and pants with a hat. Luffy had on a yellow tee shirt, black shorts, and his straw hat. Robin wore a white top and detached black sleeves and black pants. And Nami was wearing a red top over a black one and a black skirt.

"Why don't we pair up," suggested Franky, "That way it's easier to do what we each want."

"Nami-swan and Robin-chan can partner with me," said Sanji.

"Why don't we use this," said Robin holding up a box of pokey sticks ignoring Sanji.

She broke them in to four pairs.

"There, Usopp and Kaya are all ready a pair," said Robin.

The rest of the crew grabbed a stick. The results were Franky and Chopper, Sanji and Brook, Luffy and Nami, and lastly Robin and Zoro. They started to go their separate.

"Let's meet back up at Nabemono for dinner," Luffy called back to the crew.

He turned to Nami and asked, "Ok where do you want to go?"

"It's my first time here so how about we start with just looking around," replied Nami.

…

"So how did you rig the drawing?" Zoro asked Robin.

"Rig? I don't know what you mean," replied Robin with a sly smile.

She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him in to a book store.

…

Why did I have to be paired with you?" seethed Sanji.

"Oh, come on its not that bad. It's not like we're dead," said Brook," Ah, but I am already dead, _Yohohoho_."

…

"Where to first?" asked Usopp.

"How about there," said Kaya.

She was pointing at a store called Hatter's. Under the name was their slogan, 'We're all mad here.' It was a novelty store.

"Maybe I can find some stuff to upgrade my sling shot," said Usopp.

…

"Wow," said Chopper.

"This place is SUPER," cheered Franky.

They were at an arcade. The games and flashing lights wowed Chopper.

oOo

Luffy and Nami were walking on a garden path after just eating lunch. Luffy had a miso marinated pork bento. Nami had a salmon onigiri bento with miso marinated asparagus. The pathway fallowed around a pond. In the middle of the pond was small shrine. There was a small pier that led out half way to the shrine; there was a plaque that told about the shrine.

"This shrine marks the resting place of the goddess of the moon and love, her symbol was a white lily. Her lover was said to have watch over the grave and still does to this day," read Nami, "It is said that couples that put a lily in to the pond and if the currents take the flower to the shrine the couple's love will last life times just as the goddess and her lover."

The two looked at each other and looked away blushing. They wondered why they were embarrassed to look at each other. They finished the walk around the pond and decided to hit the arcade.

oOo

Luffy was standing in front of a claw game. It was full of plushes; there was Hello Kitty, a crazy looking penguin, food plushes, different kinds of animals, and tanuki wearing a pink hat. Nami was getting frustrated, because it was past the time to meet the rest of the crew for dinner.

"Come on Luffy, the rest are probably already at the restaurant waiting for us," said Nami.

"But I almost got it," replied Luffy.

"Fine but I'm going to meet the others," said Nami leaving.

"What is with him his never late for food?" questioned Nami.

"Oi, Nami over here," called Usopp.

The others had gathered in front of the restaurant to wait for Nami and Luffy.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"He's at the arcade in front of one of the claw games," replied Nami.

"The arcade is amazing," said Chopper, "I tried one of the claw games too, I wanted to get the tanuki in the pink hat, but I didn't win."

"Let's go in and get started," said Kaya.

"If I don't eat something soon I'll starve to death," said Brook, "Ah, but I'm alre…"

"But Brook you are dead," Chopper cut-in.

The group went in to the restaurant leaving a dejected Brook on his knees.

"_AH,_ he did it again," cried Brook, "He stole my punch line."

…

In site the crew was led to their table. The table was low to the ground and they had to set on the floor to eat. The floor was elevated just higher than the walkway and was a no shoes area, so before the group could set at the table they had to take off their shoes. Once settled their waitress came over.

"What can I ge…" started the waitress before being stopped.

It was Luffy that stopped her, "Hey Nami look I did it."

Luffy was holding up a plush panda.

"Not now," ordered Nami, "We're ordering are food."

Luffy's stomach growled.

"Meat," yelled Luffy as he popped down on the floor next to Zoro.

"What can I get you?" asked the waitress.

"Two hot pots with everything," answered Robin.

"With extra chilies," said Usopp.

"And extra _extra_ _**Meat**_," said Luffy.

When the food arrived they ate and talked, laughed and danced. They talked about the different things they did. Luffy amazed Chopper with telling of how he won the panda and Usopp tried to one up him, the three ended up dancing. Brook was playing music and Sanji was swooning over the girls. Zoro and Franky were having a drinking contest. Usopp also use the extra chilies to make some bullets. They end up staying until closing time.

oOo

Everyone was back on the ship continuing the party. Brook was playing music and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were dancing with Franky joining in. Zoro was sleeping in the crow's nest. Sanji was in the kitchen and the girls were talking about what to do tomorrow.

"They just opened up a new indoor water park," said Kaya.

"But some of us can't swim," replied Robin.

"There's more than one pool and they don't all go up to your head," said Kaya, "And they have different floaties you can use."

"Mmm, I don't know," said Robin.

"Plus a bikini is it's a good way to appeal to the boys," said Kaya as she winked at Nami.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Nami.

Robin smiled, "Now that sounds like fun."

"Ya, tomorrow we're going to the pool," cheered Kaya.

* * *

**Nabemono is japanese hot pot. my chef schooling comes in handy when there eating.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Straw Hat crew just entered the water park. The boys were looking the place over while they waited for the girls to finish changing. Luffy had on red trunks with a skull and cross bones on it. Zoro had on a pair of plain dark green trunks. Sanji had on blue Hawaiian trunks and a hoodie. Usopp wear a dark blue racing swimsuit that went to his knees. Chopper had one a pink and white striped one piece and Brook had a red one. And Franky was in his usual get up.

There were a bunch of different pools including a wave pool and lazy river. There was also a full service spa. It had four different food stalls and setting areas. At one of the setting area there was a group of people making problems. The boys were about to go see what was going on when the girls came out. Kaya was in a green one piece with an open back. Robin had on a white bikini with black strings and Hawaiian design on it and matching swim shorts. Nami was in a yellow bikini that had multiple strings pulling the top to gather.

With the exception of Chopper all the boys had their jaws to the floor. In Brook's case this wasn't a metaphor his jaw literally hit the floor. Even the thick Luffy saw the beauty of the scene. The usually expressionless Zoro had his head cocked to the side. And Sanji and Brook got noise bleeds

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan you look amazing," said Sanji swooning over them.

"Thank you Sanji-san," replied Robin.

"You look great too Kaya," said Usopp.

"They are right you are the very definition of feminine beauty," sang Brook after putting his jaw back on.

"So, what do you what to do?" asked Nami.

"I want to go down the tube slide," said Luffy.

"Oo oo, me to, me to," said Chopper

"I'll be at the wave surfer," told Franky.

"I'll go with Luffy and Chopper," said Usopp.

"I think I'll take a steam," said Brook.

"I think I'll do some training under the waterfall," said Zoro

Sanji was all ready gone following one pretty girl to the next.

"Why don't we relax with a massage," said Kaya to Nami and Robin.

"O.k. and we can meet up at one of the food stalls for lunch," said Nami

oOo

"Ah, this is so nice," said Brook in the steam room.

"Ya, it is," said another man, "How about some more steam?"

"Alright," said Brook getting up to pour water over the coals.

Thanks to the reduction of steam in the room the man was able to see Brook's face for the first time.

"Ggg…GHOST," screamed the man running out of the room.

"Ghost, where?" questioned Brook.

…

"So many pretty ladies," cooed Sanji chasing after another girl.

…

"Mommy what is that man doing," asked a little boy.

"Don't point," said he's mother pushing him away.

The little boy was of course talking about Zoro, who had falling asleep under the waterfall.

…

Ah ha, oh ya, check out this _super_ move," said Franky in pose that should be illegal while in a Speedo and on a surfboard no less.

…

"_**W**__a_a h_o__**O**_," cheered Chopper as he, Luffy, and Usopp were tubing down a slide.

"Hahahah," laughed Luffy.

"I want off this crazy ride," cried Usopp in tears.

…

"This is so goooood," said Nami all jelly like.

"Mmm," replied Kaya.

"We have to meet the boys soon for lunch, aaaa" said Robin.

"Mmm," answered Nami and Kaya.

oOo

The group had gathered at the food stalls try to decide what they want to eat. There was a stall for all kinds of bentos. The second was for burgers and hot dogs and the one next to it was all vegetarian. And the last stall had candy and snacks.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook went to the burgers and hot dogs stand. Luffy got a triple stack with cheese, bacon, ham, chicken strips, no salad, ketchup, mustard, and a mountain of curly fries. Zoro got a single stack with cheese bacon, salad, ketchup, and sweet potato fries. Brook got a chili dog, and a glass of milk. And Usopp got the goober burger; a singles patty on a bun with salad, mayo, and peanut butter.

Sanji and Frandy went with Nami and Kaya to get a bento. Sanji got a Chicken and vegetables on rice, donburi style bento. Franky bought a Gyudon bento with konnyaku. Nami got a Parsley lemon sushi with salmon bento. And Kaya went with a chicken teriyaki bento.

Robin and Chopper went to the vegetarian stall. Robin had an Avocado sandwich with onion, seasonal sliced vegetables, and greens topped with lemon and Thousand Island dressing on wheat bread. Chopper got a three cheese Mac'n Cheese.

"Got enough food there Nii-san?" Franky asked Luffy.

"Your right I should have got more," replied Luffy.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan how is your food?" asked Sanji.

"Very good, thank you for asking," said Robin eyeing Zoro.

Zoro shut his and just kept eating his burger.

Brook took a swig of milk, "Aaaa, calcium, good to the bone."

"Hey, why don't you girls ditch the losers and hang with us," said a guy putting his hands on Nami's and Robin's shoulders.

He had shoulder length blue wavy hair, and had on a purple tinted visor over his eyes.

Nami frowned and said, "No, thanks."

"Come on do you know who this is?" asked the guy pointing to a blond hair guy.

"That's Bellamy the Hyena," he answered himself, "And we'll pay you double what they are."

_***Gluk***_

Luffy punched the blue hair guy into a nearby table.

"Sarquiss," gasped his crewmates.

"Don't talk to my navigator like that," said Luffy coldly

"You got balls hitting one of my crew," said Bellamy, "Do you really think I'll let you get away with that?"

Luffy look at him wild eyed, "Who's trying to get away?"

"Fine then," replied Bellamy as his legs turned in to springs.

Bellamy began to hop around getting faster and faster until you couldn't see him. Luffy just stood there eyes shifting every now and then. Sarquiss, who had got up, tried to grab Nami, but was stopped Zoro. The rest of Bellamy's crew then tried to get at Zoro, but Zoro was back up by the rest of the Straw Hats. Without warning Luffy lifted his fist and brought in down hard.

*_**crack**_*

Bellamy was hit in to the wood floor making a crater; he had an indent of Luffy's fist on his face. The rest of Bellamy's crew had been beat back by the other Straw Hats.

"Shit," cried Sarquiss.

They grabbed their captain and ran out of the park.

oOo

The Straw Hats where on the Going Mary's deck after eating bar-b -que on the beach made by Sanji. After the incident at the water park they were kick out and spent the rest of the afternoon at the arcade. They were now deciding whether or not to leave now and have more time to rest up.

"I say we go now," said Kaya.

"It would be nice to rest up before class on Wednesday," said Robin.

"But that would mean having someone stay in up until the early morning after being tired out after a _super_ day of play," said Franky.

"There's going to be a big storm tomorrow," said Nami, "If we don't leave tonight we might not be able to leave in the morning."

"Alright then we leave tonight," said Luffy, "Nami what are your orders?"

"Chopper, Brook unfurl the sail," ordered Nami

…

Within a matter of minutes the ship and its crew were sailing in to the sunset. Nami was going to take the first watch while the other was resting up. The rest of the crew was heading to their rooms.

"Usopp," called Nami stopping him.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"You make weapons, right?" asked Nami.

"Make weapons? Did Michelangelo make smaller rocks?" replied Usopp, "No. I craft weapons as a sculptor crafts a statue."

"Can you make me one or not?" questioned Nami.

"Ya, sure," said Usopp, "But why?"

"Because I wasn't able to do anything in the fight," replied Nami, "I mean even you took out some."

"Oi," said Usopp slapping the air.

"I just was going to upgrade my sling shot," said Usopp, "I got some pieces that came from a ski island."

"Don't care," said Nami.

"Tch, fine," said Usopp heading off to bed.

oOo

Thanks to favorable currents and good winds the crew made it back to port faster than they thought it would. The trip that took a little over twenty-four hours to get to the island only took twelve to get back home. Nami was still asleep after Zoro relieved her for watch. Robin, much to Sanji's dismay, made Luffy carry Nami home. As Luffy turn down Nami's street she woke up.

"Mmm, Luffy?" questioned Nami.

"Morning," smiled Luffy.

"Whhhhat aaare yyyyou ddddoing? Pppput mmme ddddown," stammered Nami after realizing he was carrying her.

"Sorry can't do that," replied Luffy, "Robin made me promise to carry you all the way home."

Nami buried her face in Luffy back to hide her embarrassment, damming Robin. She then realized just how wide Luffy's back was.

"Alright here we are," said Luffy putting her down.

Nami opened the door and walked in she turned to Luffy and said, "Thanks for the trip I had fun."

"You're welcome," said Luffy, "Oh, here."

He pulled the plush panda out of his bag and gave it to Nami.

"But you tried so hard to get it," said Nami.

"I only tried so hard because I wanted to give it to you," replied Luffy.

"Thank you," said Nami blushing and kissed him on the cheek.

Both their eyes went wide. Nami slammed the door shut. She slid down on to the floor and covered her mouth with her hand. Luffy just stood there dumfounded.

oOo

When Luffy got to the bar he sat down next to Shanks and hit his head on the bar.

"Want do you do when you like someone?" asked Luffy.

*_**Pffffff**_*

"What?" questioned Shanks spraying his drink.

* * *

**First**

**Donburi is a bowl of rice with various savory toppings piled on top of the bed of rice.**

******Gyudon** consisting of a bowl of rice topped with beef and onions simmered in a mildly sweet sauce flavored with dashi (fish and seaweed stock). 

**Konnyaku appears in dishes such as oden. It is typically mottled grey and firmer in consistency than most gelatins. It has very little taste; the common variety tastes vaguely like salt. It is valued more for its texture than flavor.**

**Second**

**The next chapter wont be out till wed. or later, so I can write a paper for school.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was late afternoon of the day they arrived back from their trip. After resting all morning, Nami moved the Den-Den Mushi up to her room. She was lying on her bed talking to Robin about Luffy and her ho she felt.

"A slammed the door in his face he must hate me," said Nami, "I should be dragged out in to the street and shot."

"And people say I'm morbid," joked Robin.

"Come on, this is serious," whined Nami, "And don't think I've forgotten how you made him carry me."

"O.k. then how do you feel about Captain-san?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. I like him I guess, but not quite love him," replied Nami.

"She finally admits it," gasped Robin sarcastically.

"_Robin_," said Nami.

"Sorry, so are you going to tell him?" asked Robin.

"NO, I mean I don't even know how he feels about me," said Nami, "I mean Hancock is pretty upfront with her feelings and he doesn't see it."

"You may have a point," replied Robin, "But what if I knew how he feels about you?"

"Robin this isn't the kind of thing you joke about," said Nami firmly.

"Well let's say I know a little shark and this shark told me that Luffy likes you," said Robin.

"Luffy likes me?" asked Nami smiling,

"Mmm," answered Robin.

"I think I'll tell him how I feel," said Nami.

"Good luck," said Robin hanging up the Den-Den Mushi

Nami hung up the Den-Den Mushi on her side as well. She rolled on to her back hugging the plush panda.

…

At Robin's apartment she was tending to Zoro while on a couch. The apartment was small two bedroom like Nami's. Robin's was only a one floor, where Nami's apartment had the bedrooms on a second floor. It was full a history books from all over the world and written in all kinds of languages, but each book had a period of time missing from them. Robin's mother, Nico Olvia, is a professor of archaeology at Gold Roger University. They move from Ohara when Robin was eight. Robin got in to some trouble in middle school and Luffy and the Straw Hats came to the rescue, but that's a story for another time.

"You should be more careful when you train," Robin told Zoro applying an ice packs to his shoulder.

"It's not my fault Luffy suddenly decided to try something crazy," said Zoro, "And why are you trying so hard to hook up Luffy and Nami?"

"I don't know what you mean," replied Robin.

"The bento, blanket, and the pocky sticks?" questioned Zoro.

"Hey the blanket was all Kaya," said Robin.

Zoro just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it so bad to want to have another couple to hang around with and go on double dates," and Robin.

"What about Usopp and Kaya?" asked Zoro.

This time it was her turn to look at him with the cocked eyebrow.

"Ya, forget I said that," said Zoro, "But Luffy told me that in confidence."

"You should know by now anything the boyfriend says to the girlfriend about the boy her friend likes is fair game," said Robin.

"That's some twisted logic," said Zoro leaning over her.

"Ya?" asked Robin inching closer to him.

"Ya," answered Zoro now face to face with her.

*_kissu_*

oOo

Luffy was in the apartment over the bar. He was lying on the sofa watching the T.V. Den-Den Mushi. He had ice packs covering his body. Ace and Nojiko were eating dinner in the kitchen.

"Come on give me some food," whined Luffy.

"Get it yourself," shot back Ace.

"You know I can't move," said Luffy.

"Not my problem," said Ace.

"Come on take some pity on him," said Nojiko.

"No, it's what he gets for trying a new move in the middle of a fight," replied Ace, "You'd think after years of losing to Sabo and me he'd get that by now."

Ace slapped Luffy's tongue away from his food, because of the new move he tried against Zoro during training Luffy was unable to move his body.

"Just sit there and reflect on it," said Ace.

"You do know you're talking to Luffy right?" questioned Nojiko.

Luffy just pouted looking out in to space.

*_flashback_*

It was two hours after the Straw Hats returned from their trip, Luffy was in bed when Shanks drag him out for training. Shanks took Luffy the dojo that he works at. The dojo was called Dark King's, it was supposedly named after the owner, but after going for all most ten years Luffy had never seen the man. Luffy noticed Zoro and his master, Koshiro of the Shimotsuki Dojo, in front of Dark King's.

"Koshiro, sorry we're late," said Shanks.

"It's quite all right Shanks-san it was my unreasonable request," said Koshiro.

"You two go get ready," told Shanks.

Luffy and Zoro went in to the changing room. Zoro put on a black uniform with the image of two small red swords on the left side chest. Luffy had a black uniform with a skull and cross bones on the back and the Dark King logo on the front left side chest.

"Hhhh," sighted Luffy.

"What's with you?" asked Zoro.

"How did you know you liked Robin?" asked Luffy.

"She told me I did," replied Zoro, "What with this all the sudden?"

Luffy gave him a pledging look.

"Hhah, well you always want to be with person and when you are with them you can't stop smiling," said Zoro, "You want to know everything about them and you want to do anything to make them happy."

"Always, smiling, everything, and anything," repeated Luffy.

"Why are you asking?" questioned Zoro.

"I think I might be in love with Nami," said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Zoro.

"At least I like her," answered Luffy.

"So what are you going to do?" said Zoro.

"I don…"

"Are you two ladies done in there or do you need more time to put on those dresses?" yelled Shanks.

"We better go," said Luffy

oOo

It was Wednesday morning and Nami had just arrived in class. She went to her desk and looked around the class room; she saw that Luffy was not there.

"His at one of the vending machines," said Robin.

"What?" questioned Nami.

"Luffy," said Robin, "I saw you eyeing his desk."

"I was not," said Nami heading out the classroom.

"Right," smiled Robin.

…

*_**clank**_*

Luffy put a coin in to the machine. He input his pick and out it popped. He got a melon soda.

"Luffy…" called a girls voice behind him.

"Luffy-sama," called the voice again.

"Oh, hey Hancock," replied Luffy having turned around.

"Ahh, Luffy-sama said my name," cooed Hancock, "Luffy-sama I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Luffy taking a sip of the soda.

"Luffy-sama I'm in love with you," said Hancock.

"Wha…," started Luffy before she kissed him.

*_tin tin tin_*

Luffy look at where the sound came from with Hancock still attached to lips. It was Nami, she dropped her coins do to the sight and took off.

"Nami!" said Luffy pulling Hancock off him.

He started after her when Hancock grabbed his hand. She looked at him pleading. He removed her hand and ran after Nami.

…

"God, how could I be so stupid," cried Nami, "Of course he'd like Hancock. She's been going after him a while and she's got those giant fat sacks."

"Nami," called Luffy.

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand. She shook him off.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend," said Nami.

"I am, I mean I like you, Nami."

"What about Hancock?"

"I don't like Hancock. I like you."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't, she kissed me. I love you," said Luffy as he pulled her in.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I don't know maybe."

"I maybe love you too."

They slowly moved closer to gather, until they were less than an inch apart.

"Nami do you what to go out with me?" asked Luffy.

They were so close she could feel his lips move.

"Yes," smiled Nami kissed him deeply.


End file.
